


Lonely

by ArtemisluvsHarryPotter



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Coffee Shops & Cafés, Alternate Universe - Modern: No Powers, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-13
Updated: 2016-10-13
Packaged: 2018-08-22 07:07:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 734
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8277106
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ArtemisluvsHarryPotter/pseuds/ArtemisluvsHarryPotter
Summary: Tony Stark in a cafe waiting on...





	

Tony stark has been called many things. Some would say he is a playboy, genius, billionaire philanthropist. Others would say he’s the merchant of death, someone who should have died in Afghanistan and paid for all blood on his hands. Only a handful would say he was a caring man and once he took you in he’d fight for you until his last breathe. What most didn’t know was that he was lonely; no money in the world could buy him true friends. The only friends he had were Rhodey and happy, but Rhodey was always on away and even though Happy was always around, he was a body guard and was paid to stay. After his break up with pepper he wasn’t sure where they stood. This is the only reason he was always here on Saturday nights, instead of partying and getting drunk every Saturday he would come to the same club and sit on the farthest seat from the back.

Avengers Cafe was nice and welcoming, like coming home after being away for so long. His favorite poet was a man who called himself the winter soldier, he always talked about PTSD and what it has been like coming back home without an arm. He was always surrounded by a group of people a tall blonde with blue eyes, a shorter blonde who always perched everywhere, a tall buff blonde, a dark skinned man with a sweet smile, and a beautiful red head. Today was the day he would finally go on stage and say his piece. It was a repetition every week, sign his name, wait to be called, and leave as soon as they said his name. Today was different, today he would go up there with a confidence he wasn’t feeling. The night went by fairly quickly and soon enough it was his turn. 

Well ladies and gentlemen, our next guest Ironman. Said the host.

Tony could feel his heart go from zero to sixty; he walked up slowly and climbed those stairs one by one. He finally made it to the microphone and said, hi my name is Ironman and my poem is called ‘Shallow’

Ingratitude is when I say I am hungry nut not for that meal. Ingratitude is having clothes on my back and saying I am cold, ingratitude is having unlimited technology but saying I have nothing to do, ingratitude is saying I am lonely when there are people who would kill for me, ingratitude is having life but wishing for death, ingratitude is what I feel every day, why my feelings don’t count because I have everything so why should I complain? But being grateful for things that I have but doesn’t want is not easy to do, it’s why I cry myself to sleep every night I am through, I want out of this life and out of this prison that beckons me in, I prefer eternal sleep than is lie I live in, ungrateful, that’s what people call me when they hear my name, ungrateful… 

As soon as he was done the cafe was quite, then out of nowhere he hears some applause, it was coming from the winter soldier and his friends, but soon everyone joined in. As soon as he recovered he walked off the stage and straight towards the door. He walks out of the cafe and into the cold air of New York, he makes it a block done when he feels someone grab his arm. His instinct is to fight whoever is grabbing him, but stops when he spins around and comes face to face with the winter soldier himself.

Hi, uh, sorry for stopping you. I just wanted to tell you I enjoyed your poem.

Tony doesn’t know how to respond or what to say. Uh… Thanks? 

'OK then, I’ll just go now. '

'Wait,' says Tony quickly. 'My name is Tony.'

' James, but people call me Bucky.' He says with the most breathe taking smile Tony has ever seen. Would you like to join me for a cup of coffee? 

'I just had a cup,' says Tony, but regrets it when he sees James deflate at his words. 'But I could go for another.' And smiles when James lights up like a Christmas tree. 

They walk side by side, shoulders brushing every few steps until they are once again right where they started Avengers Cafe.

**Author's Note:**

> So this is my first poem, hope you guys and gals like it. I don't want anyone to feel offended by the poem, I wrote it when I was extremely depressed. So enjoy!


End file.
